


Moments

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Series: The Chase Space [5]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Moments, THIS IS ACTUALLY JUST FLUFF, The Chase Space, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: Those are the moments that remind him this is all worth it.





	Moments

    Quiet moments at the Chase Space are few and far between. Blitzen takes a deep breath as he stares out at the small garden Jayelle’s been growing. It’s beautiful, it really is. The smell of the flowers drifts by on the cool night breeze. Everyone else is asleep. They should be too, it’s well after midnight, the full moon high in the sky.

 

    It’s relaxing, having a moment to himself. He loves being here, loves looking after these kids, helping them shape a better future for themselves. Some days, though, some days it’s exhausting, not to mention frustrating. Like the day at the shop when Pablo slipped while he was mopping up after close. He had flailed, dragging the mop over a display table full of button-downs. The bleach in the water had ruined the shirts, leaving ugly white splotches across their vibrant colors. Or the instance Trevante mistook one of his best pocket squares as a cleaning rag. Or the time Ramey had accidentally spilled a glass of water on his favorite pair of leather shoes.

 

    It’s those days he wants to call Magnus and say he’s done. This was Magnus’s idea, he can deal with all of this himself.

 

    Then Cam brings him fresh-baked cookies. Or Jayelle  models a dress she designed and made all herself to get his opinion on it. Or Zeke proudly shows him his most recent report card that has all A’s on it. Or the kids all pitch together to throw him and Hearthstone a date night, which is equal parts embarrassing and endearing (as are the matching #TeamDads mugs they were given on Father’s Day). Those are the moments that remind him this is all worth it.

 

    The sound of footsteps across the wooden deck pull his attention from his thoughts. He glances up to see Hearthstone settling next to him on the steps leading down to the yard. Hearth’s pale skin seems to glow like stardust in the light of the moon.

 

_ What are you doing? _

 

    Blitzen smiles. Ramey and Jayelle had changed the polish color on Hearth’s nails from black to deep purple earlier that day.  _ Enjoying the quiet, for once _ , he answers.

 

    Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Hearthstone signs,  _ What are you talking about? It’s always quiet. _

 

    Laughing loudly, Blitzen shoves Hearthstone’s arm weakly. “Oh my gods, I can’t believe you just said that.”

 

    Hearthstone just smirks at him before laying out on the deck, resting his head on Blitzen’s lap. Blitzen chuckles at his boyfriend’s cat-like behavior, running his fingers through the silky silvery strands. They can afford to spend a few more moments like this, enjoying each other and the quiet.


End file.
